The Night's Secret
by Crystal.Ice9201
Summary: A pony loved by all, is hiding the biggest secret that no one can even imagine. How did this mare even become what she is? Slight OOC but for good reason! Rating might change later on


This is my first attempt at doing something like this so please tell me what you think :D

This story takes place in the MLP:FiM Universe but a few ponies of the AC Universe will show up whenever they do. So expect a few new faces. I just hope this will get the reaction what I am looking for... Hehe~ I don't own either MLP nor AC. I kinda wish I did own AC3 and AC4 for the Kenway family though... _*Drools*_

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

The full moon was well into the sky. Stars flickered and twinkled to the night's exceptional beauty. Clouds were scattered but threatening to spill their load as they gathered due to the weather team's new wind system they installed. A single mare pegasus, hooded in black robes, flew through the clouds as she poofed some out of existence trying to stay out of sight. She hastened her pace as she looked behind her ever so often. Fortunately, finding no pony following her.

Her face scrunched up in pain as she spread her wings with each flap. Her right wing was cut pretty deep by a blade in a recent battle not twenty minutes prior. Her body was not used to this kind of pain and was slowly braking out in a cold sweat. Begging silently for some relief, the mare fluttered down to the ground. "If only- I was just a little faster- back there." She huffed as she came to a stop in the middle of the Everfree forest. The strain on her wing lifting somewhat.

Clanking metal, echoed through the forest as she turned her ears left and right to find the source. A faint voice of a stallion broke through the silence right behind her, "Come on men! We cannot lose her again! This is the last time that mare meddles in our business." The whinnying of following stallions became louder far too fast for the fleeing mare's liking.

"Oh no!" Looking around desperately for an escape, she found none but one.

Up.

Risking her tattered wing, she flapped hard and ascended into a giant oak tree. "I just hope their pegasi don't spot me," she whimpered softly. With much effort, she perched herself about twenty feet off the ground.

She clung to the trunk's shadow as the approaching soldiers reached the base of her tree. The hound with the leading stallion, skidded to a stop and sniffed the ground. "Halt!" The stallion commanded and bent forward on his front hooves to inspect what the hound is looking at. "What is it boy?" He asked the hound.

The hound barked and sniffed around the edge of what looked like a blotch of red in the fading moonlight. "Blood. Still fresh," the stallion analyzed as he watched it seep into the ground. The hound howled towards the tree, grabbing everypony's attention.

The lead stallion looked towards the tree in question. He narrowed his eyes to see if he can spot anything.

The hooded pegasus held her breath and stayed as still as she could. The rustling leaves giving her somewhat of a cover. She silently thanked whoever was watching over her right now. Risking a glance down at the formation, she recognized the hound. The grey coat and black ears was certainly unmistakable, _'Max?'_ She could not believe her eyes but unfortunately, the hound saw her and growled.

The stallion continued to look but even the moon's fullness was proving useless as the clouds keep her light from fully penetrating the tree. The growling hound proved otherwise. "Get ready men! She's close." He smirked and turned to them. A red four-pointed cross over the mantle on his back, shimmered in the nearing flashes up above. "Tonight... She dies."

The mare continued to stare at the hound in disbelief. The hound's large emerald eyes bore into hers and saw nothing but longing and pain. He tore his eyes away from her and sniffed the ground again.

The pegasi hovering over their leader, looked at him with anticipation, "What are your orders, sir?"

Just then the hound howled and sprinted off into the direction of the tree and past it. "Follow the hound! And kill the mare on sight!" He galloped after the hound as his succession followed.

The mare in the tree stayed still until she heard nothing but the wind rustling leaves. Deeming it safe she looked down once more. The mare clenched her teeth as she soared back down to earth but the ground came up way too fast. Yelping, she almost crashed into a boulder. "Oof!" She smashed into the dirt chest first, when her wing finally failed her. Slightly dazed, she took a few seconds to catch her knocked out breath.

Limping to a stand she looked at her wing. Nearly every feather was saturated with blood, effectively grounding her. Noises broke through the silence. She perked up her ears to hear if anypony was close by. Only crickets and hoots of an owl pair reached her ears but that didn't make her any more at ease.

Lifting her face to the moon, she sighed in defeat. Another night of unsuccessful missions always disappointed _her_, but at least she cared for the ponies under her order.

Sitting where she was, she bit the edge of her robes and tore off a long strip. Carefully applying the makeshift bandage to her wing, she stayed vigilant to her surroundings. Finally done, she limped onwards. Her wing kept sending hot spikes of pain up her back, "I have to get home..." Her head started to feel funny, lightheaded, "...and soon."

She looked up to the stars occasionally for navigation whenever a small patch was visible and walked on for what felt like an eternity. Each step, more exhausting than the last. Her hooves buckled more and more. _How much further? _A low growl from behind, plucked her from her hazy thoughts as she tripped over a root. Glowing red orbs trained in on its prey as the creature cleared the tree line next to her.

"T-Timberwolf?!" The mare shrieked. Standing with much difficulty, she tried to push the feeling of pain to the back of her mind. She flexed her hoof as the until-now hidden blades shot out into view. Poised and ready to strike, she watched the wolf with keen eyes.

The lone Timberwolf dug its wooden claws into the mushy ground at the sight of the blades. The mare stood her ground until the last moment. Using the full force of her hind legs that she could muster, she jumped clean over the creature. Turning mid-skid, the creature snarled at its prey. The mare snorted, her breath coming out as small wisps of frosted air as the air cooled drastically around them.

The two stared each other off as a thunderclap from above, signaled the beginning of long awaited seasonal rains. The rains beat down harder each passing second but neither opponent was moving an inch. Another clap of thunder shot across the land, as did the Timberwolf.

Seeing the red glow approach, adrenaline pumped through the robed pony faster and faster. She lifted her right front hoof. "I am sorry, wolfy," she sidestepped to the left and sliced the Timberwolf's head clean off. Splintering wood and branches splattered all over the place under the heavy downpour. The red glow of the Timberwolf's eyes slowly faded as she approached the head, "Rest in peace, my dear wolfy." The mare said her condolences as she approached cautiously. Hot searing pain of her wing came like a sledgehammer to the back.

Flinching with each move, she looked at her right wing. The bandages were only tattered shreds as she inspected the ripped and broken feathers that laid scattered towards the wolf. The branches that were once the creatures claws, were laced with tattered pieces of black cloth. Her wing felt as if it were on fire as it spilled blood once more that mixed into the mud and rain. The adrenaline slowly receded as the pain and exhaustion back-hoofed her full force. Her legs buckled and numbed as the world slowly drifted onto its side. The mare felt herself losing the battle for consciousness as soft splashes approached. Her vision blurred quickly but she managed to spot a speck of gold on a black and white hoof. The mare tried to resist the darkness creeping into her vision but all was in vain when her world went dark.

"Do not fret my dear pony. Rest. For you have caused commotions, that will set the wanted into motion." White flashes revealed her striped body hoisting the robed mare onto her back. "You will live but instead, these stallions will stop at nothing to see you dead. Remember well what the masters say, and all will be revealed on your way." The striped figure continued on as she pushed back the hood over the mare's face. A yellow coat and a braided light pink mane was revealed "You are 'The One' dear Fluttershy. Please push through and do not die. For the true battle is upon you mantle." The striped figure trotted back to her abode as the flashes of lightning shot across the land.

* * *

Review~


End file.
